fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cara Santana
Cara Santana (カラ・サンタナ Kara Santana) is a Mage at Miracle Fish. She is one of three members of Team Atlantic. Before she became a Mage, she used to be a swordsman and hunted for food and animal hides for the people in her village. A horrible accident causes her to become afraid of her own sword and it isn't until she meets Reed Eaton three years later she is given the courage to wield her sword again. Appearance Cara is a young woman with pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her most prominent feature is without a doubt her short blue hair and eyes. She wears a golden hair clip that resembles a mermaid's tail. She wears a white cloak with a golden collar over a dark blue strapless dress with a white corset. She also has upper arm length dark blue gloves with white fighting gloves on. Finally, her ensemble is complete with white thigh high socks with blue buckles and cerulean colored boots. Upon meeting her for the first time, Reed says she is adorable, beautiful and very short. Personality Cara is a very bright and bubbly girl who enjoys making friends and including them in her hobbies. One of her most favorite things to do is knit, so she often makes scarves for her guildmates. Cara is also very loving and sensitive to the ones she cares about. In fact, her teammate Reed has a secret crush on her. She is not aware of his feelings for her, but it is possible she does like him back. She often shows him signs of affection such as surprise hugs, ruffling his hair and even holding his hand. Haru often teases them by saying they appear to be the cutest couple which causes her to blush and stutter uncontrollably. Reed often compliments her on the ideas she makes and her crafts, which causes her to act bashful. Cara also has a serious side in battle. For a long period of time, she stopped using her sword after a dark mage had taken control of her and used her to harm a civilian. When she awoke from the trance, the villain convinced her she was the one who had harmed the civilian of her own free will. Torn, Cara runs home and washes her hands vigorously as if it would somehow rinse the blood off her hands for good. She returns the sword to the pocket dimension she keeps it in and does not touch it for at least three years. She is then recruited by Jordan and Carly Strife to join Miracle Fish. Cara is still depressed about what she believes she had done but hides it behind a smile. It isn't until she meets Reed that she breaks down and takes off the fake smile. She cries to him and with certainty he tells her he will always stand by her side, causing her to blush. History Cara was left under the care of a swordsman who in turn taught her how to use various weapons. She eventually mastered it and he crafted her a magical sword which we know as the Pixie Sword. She then went on to become a swordsman herself and began hunting for the village. Magic & Abilities Fairy Magic '''(妖精魔法 ''Yōsei Mahō): ''Cara is a very skilled and powerful user of Fairy Magic, ranking her as the seventh most strongest person in Miracle Fish. Her sword is also enchanted with Fairy Magic which allows her to deliver a devastating blow to her opponents. * '''Pixie Dust: '''Cara whips up a powerful tornado of Pixie Dust, sweeping away her opponent. * '''Pixie Dust: Wings: '''Cara can also summon pixie dust to help her and gift others the ability of aerial mobility. * '''Pixie Flair: '''With the aid of her sword, Cara summons immense magic energy into it and delivers a devastating blow. * '''Fairy Glitter: '''Cara unleashes a powerful blast of light that can destroy even the darkest of souls. This spell is only used in emergencies seeing how its power is nothing to be messed around with. According to legend, the light within the blast is gathered from the sun, moon and even the stars. * '''Pixie Clash: Cara engages her enemy head on in an attempt to hold them off. * Light of Arc: Cara's most powerful spell. This spell gathers the energy of the stars, sun and moon and summons forth a merciless blast of light. This spell takes up all of Cara's magic, so she only uses it if necessary. * Roar of the Fallen Fairy: '''Many years ago, a fairy had intended to bring destruction to her friends after they had betrayed her. The fairy gathered light from the stars in the galaxy and unleashed a roar so powerful it managed to obliterate her former friends and even extracted the darkness from within them. Cara was horrified at first to have the power bestowed within the spell, but was also honored to learn such things. * '''Pixie Dust: Hymn: '''By singing an enchantment, Cara is able to heal her comrades. * '''Pixie Dust: Scythe: Cara developed this spell over the years where she swore off her sword. She summons a large amount of pixie dust and molds it into a scythe. Requip '''(換装 ''Kansō): ''Cara's Pixie Sword is left in a pocket dimension where she is able to access it at any time just by activating the spell and summoning the weapon forward. She can even summon multiple Pixie Swords at the same time due to her magic capacity. * '''Pixie Sword: Cara is able to call forth her specially crafted weapon and several copies of it at her own will. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''With or without using her magic, Cara is able to hold her own against even the most formidable foes. '''Master Swordsman Specialist: Cara is known for her skills with her sword and various sword like weapons (ex. daggers, scythes). Equipment Cara's Pixie Sword is a specially crafted magical sword that can only be used by someone with light within them. After Cara was possessed to kill a civilian, she believed it was her doing which caused her to believe there was darkness in her heart. She then swore off the sword for three years and eventually picked up again to save Reed. She told him of her shame about the sword, but he tells her she wouldn't be able to touch the sword now if her being was possessed by darkness. Cara is now back to using the sword and fighting strictly for the light in order to protect the ones she loves. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member